Jerry Blythe
Personality He's lazy and quiet at times, but will do something if it needs to be done. He's a generally nice guy, and will defend his friends. He's a bit of a pacifist, but if needed, he knows how to fight. History His parents met at a ski lodge up in Quebec, where they instantly hit it off. At first, Boreas was reluctant to reveal to his mother who he really was, but when little Jerry was born, he felt the need to explain to her why he was being forced to leave and who his child would grow up to be. When his mother found out, she did the only reasonable thing, drop him off at the first orphanage she could find. Of course, his father left him with a gift, a bronze ring, engraved with the word Kryopágima. As a kid, he went in and out of foster families, being deemed the trouble child. It didn't help that he claimed to see monster every week. A lady with a snake trunk, a dog the size of a truck, etc. He eventually grew a little cold to people, that is, until he met the Thomson’s. They welcomed him into their loving home and kept him with them, even when he was expelled from multiple schools and was diagnosed with dyslexia. Jerry eventually grew attached to them and broke out of his shell. Obviously, it was hard for him to find out he was a demigod. Both his foster parents were mortal and his biological mother wanted nothing to do with him. But that problem was solved when he had his first monster attack. As he walked home from school, he was surprised to see a man following him, keeping his head down. He walked down an alleyway, and the man attacked him. He pulled out a club and swiped at him. Jerry barely dodged, and heard a voice in his head. Use the ring. The ring. That stupid thing wouldn't ever leave. If he tried to throw it away, it always came back. He pulled it out, and it magically transformed into a bronze spear. He dodged another blow and stabbed the man in the stomach. He yelped, and Jerry could clearly see a single eye on the man's face before he exploded into golden dust. He slipped it back on and ran. He went home and decided not to tell his parents. That was when a another man showed up, talking to his parents before he went to Jerry and, grabbing his shoulder, led him to a car. There, he revealed himself to be a satyr, and explained to him that Greek Mythology did in fact exist. He took him to the airport, telling him they were going to a special place for people like him. A camp. That was how he got to Camp Half-Blood. Powers (3/6/9 Powers Not Unlocked) Offensive # Children of Boreas can create an incredibly cold wind around an opponent, the wind will follow them no matter what for a short time. The wind would make the user feel as if it’s 15 degrees (fahrenheit), distracting them and making them vulnerable to attack. # Children of Boreas have the ability to conjure up to ten long lances of ice which can surge forward and impale an opponent. Defensive # Children of Boreas have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. # Children of Boreas can heal themselves by using ice, absorbing frozen energies which can freeze molecules, renew damaged cells, and also stop bleeding. This can be used to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Ice healing only affects children of Boreas, Khione and Ice/Snow Nymphs as they are the only ones who can draw power from the snow. Passive # Children of Boreas are inherently resistant to the cold, including hypothermia and frostbite. # Children of Boreas are inherently stronger during the winter or on any cold days. # Children of Boreas always emit an aura of coldness, making others around them feel slightly cold. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. # Children of Boreas can turn water into ice or make it severely cold with a cool breeze. Supplementary # Children of Boreas have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. # Children of Boreas can apply the power of 3rd or 4th degree frostbite to an opponent’s weapon, freezing it to the point that it becomes fragile and easily breakable. It only lasts for a short time, after which the weapon reverts to it’s normal temperature. # Children of Boreas can create armor and weaponry out of ice. The larger the size and quantity of the weapons, the more energy is drained. They can also infuse existing weapons with ice in order to make them stronger. # Children of Boreas can call upon the icy winds in order to speed up their movements and attacks. Weapons/Possessions Frostbite A bronze ring that, when the user is attacked, turns into a celestial bronze spear. Engraved with the word Kryopágima. Infused with ice. Icicle A silver dagger, just in case the user is attacked by lycanthropes. Infused with ice. Baseball Cap A hat given to him by his foster parents. Has a bear on it. Polar Claw A bronze braclet that, when the user loses there main weapon, turns into a celestial bronze hand claw. Infused with ice. Relationships Word Bubble Category:Characters